


A Dangerous Game

by TalesOfOnyxBats



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Lust, Siblings Dating The Same Woman, love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/pseuds/TalesOfOnyxBats
Summary: Zuko uses Jin as a rebound after his breakup with Mai. Mai gets back with Zuko and he leaves Jin. Azula hooks up with Jin to get under Zuko's skin.





	A Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> Just because there are virtually now Azula/Jin fics out there.

Zuko had brought Jin around only once or twice before he was back to Mai. Azula had to admit that the girl was cute. On the plain side, with a personality that didn’t stand out too much, but she had a nice face and her Earth Kingdom, lower class slang had a certain charm to it.

 

She watched the girl storm out again. “You’re a real asshole, Zuko!”

 

Azula had to roll her eyes, it was the same spiel every time. Zuko would use the girl as a rebound until either Mai came crawling back or he set his pride aside enough to do the crawling himself. And then he would break Jin’s heart again. 

 

“Really,” Azula sniffed, “I thought that you would have figured that out by now. This is what?” She paused. “The sixth time he has done this to you.”

 

“Whatever!” Jin huffed. “You wouldn’t understand, you haven’t even had a boyfriend before!”

 

“Ouch.” Azula muttered dryly. The girl had some fire after all. Perhaps that was why Zu-Zu kept her as a side piece. “No wonder Zu-Zu gets all moody when he’s around you. He’s a little delicate.” 

 

“I’ve noticed.” Jin frowned. “Does it run in the family?” 

 

Azula folded her arms. “I absolutely hope not.” She eyed Jin more closely. She was quite appealing for an Earth Kingdom girl, big green-brown eyes with a streak of mischief hidden in them, soft lips, and dark, fluffy hair. In some way, the girl reminded her of TyLee. 

TyLee who had called it quits with her around the same time Mai called it off with Zuko for the fifth time. From the sound of it, Jin was pretty good rebound material.

 

Jin turned to leave. 

 

Azula wasn’t one for impulses, but she also wasn’t one to miss an opportunity and frankly she was curious about the girl. “Do you know what would make Zu-Zu ridiculously mad?”  Jin halted and turned around. Azula had her attention. “It would bother him a lot if you were to date someone else and throw it in his face.” 

 

“I’ve tried that.” She grumbled. “He didn’t even seem to notice.” 

 

“That’s because you got with someone so...unremarkable.” Azula shrugged. “You have to be bolder.” 

 

“Do you have any suggestions?” Jin quirked an eyebrow. 

 

“Ohhh…” Azula drawled semi-sing-songy. “I may have an idea or two.” 

 

“I’m all ears.” Jin muttered. 

 

“Would you like to see if being an asshole runs in the family?” Azula offered. 

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Jin asked. 

 

Pretty, intriguing, kind of adorable, but completely unable to take a hint, Azula noted. SHe supposed that she would have to be more outright. She cupped Jin’s cheek, letting her fingers dance across and carasse the skin for a few moments. A test of the water of sorts. Jin didn’t flinch nor pull back, so Azula brushes her lips over the other girl’s. She deepened the kiss but only for a few seconds before drawing back. “Are you getting the picture?”

 

Jin nodded. “I think that I’m getting the basic gist.” 

 

The sly smile she added, sent a pleasant chill down Azula’s spine. Who would have thought that Zu-Zu know how to choose. The girl might have been a side piece for him, but to Azula she seemed more like the sort to keep around.  Perhaps kissing her had been a mistake, Agni forbid, TyLee trying to come back. She decided that, that would be a matter to address when it came up. 

 

For now she had a game to play and Jin was willing to play it with her. She told herself that it was only practice for the real show she’d be giving to Zuko. But the second kiss she offered was dangerously alluring. Jin wasn’t supposed to return it with that much passion, not while Zuko was out of eyesight. 

 

Indeed, she had begun a dangerous game. 


End file.
